Tales of the Red Pheonix
by ladyYuiSama
Summary: Syaoran, the lonely prince. Sakura, the . . .Suzaku Seishi??? Crossover with FY, but you don’t need to know it to love this story!


Syaoran, the lonely prince. Sakura, the . . .Suzaku Seishi??? Bwahahahaha! Crossover with FY, but you don't need to know it to love this story!  
  
Tales of the Red Pheonix  
  
By LadyYuiSama  
  
Chapter one: A Not-so-graceful Entrance  
  
This is the story of the girl who single-handedly gathered the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku, and gained the power to make all her wishes come true. The story itself is an incantation, and the one who reads the book to the end will receive the power of the main character. That is because, the story becomes real and begins. . .the moment the first page is turned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Heika! Heika sama!"  
  
Syaoran groaned as one of the court advisors came flying in on him like a bat out of hell. Rubbing his temples to keep a headache at bay, he turned to the fidgety old man. "What is it now?"  
  
"We need your assistance in the meeting room, my lord. We are having difficulties with one of the topics at hand."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. Once again, his advisors could not agree on anything. Sighing, he nodded, and proceeded down to the meeting hall.  
  
One scrawny looking advisor broke out into his tirade, with a very annoying, nasally voice, as soon as Syaoran entered the room. "You see sire, the streets are in awful need of repair, and the citizens are complaining! And. . ."  
  
"And we don't need to waste money on the stupid streets. We should use that money to build our army up, in case we are attacked." Another man cut him off. This man was tall and powerful looking, and was the shogun in charge of two-thirds of the army. "You know, our allies in Konan are possibly facing a threat from the east. Kutou has never remained at peace with anyone for long, so it's only a matter of time before they rise against us."  
  
"But that is just a possibility! The state of the streets is something that should be acted upon right away! I think that we-" The annoying advisor was once again cut off as Syaoran slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"Look, if the streets need repair, the streets need repair. And if it will shut you up, by all means repair them. Within a budget, of course. No more than four hundred ryuu."  
  
"But sire, how can we possibly repair all the streets with such a meager sum? You can't expect-"  
  
"Four hundred ryuu." Syaoran spoke with authority. "I doubt every street in the damn town needs patched up. And we can build up our army if you think it necessary as well. I will allow seven hundred ryuu to the making of new weapons and the recruitment of new men. For the life of me, I see no threat from Kutou anytime in the near future, unless Konan should ask for assistance. But for that reason I will allow seven hundred ryuu. As for the rest of your bickering and scheming, why don't you forget it." And with that, the proud emperor turned on his heel and strode briskly away,  
  
"Sire," an advisor hurried after him, but was shushed by a wave of Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Leave me be."  
  
"My lord, I just wanted to say you've seemed quite stressed lately. Please let me know if anything is wrong?"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. "I'm just tired. Thank you for your concern." Syaoran walked away before the advisor could say anything.  
  
Yelan walked up behind the court advisor who stood there dumbfounded. "Do not worry about him. Searching for an empress is always stressful work."  
  
"But My lady, he's only seventeen! Surely he doesn't need to be wed immediately, does he?"  
  
Yelan did not answer for a long moment. Then she spoke softly. "The threat of Kutou is stronger than he realizes. And once the threat arrives, he will leap into it wholeheartedly to protect his country. Juso could not have asked for a better emperor. But I would feel much better if he were to produce an heir, just to be sure."  
  
The advisor could only nod.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Let me see the crystal." A young woman spoke with authority to her two companions. A small red globe was placed into her hands, and as she peered at it, a Chinese character appeared on the surface. The young woman smiled. "Yes, well into Juso. Let's find a place to rest the night, shall we?" The woman kicked her horse into motion, and the other two followed suit.  
  
It was quite dark before they had reached any form of civilization. It was not until they stood before a large structure, darkened by night, that they stopped. It was the Emperor's palace.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go in." The girl dismounted and walked away towards the palace. They saw a brief light as a door was opened, and then it was dark again.  
  
The two riders soon dismounted as well. One woman and one man, both covered completely with dark cloaks. They waited for a good fifteen minutes before either spoke.  
  
The man spoke first. "She's been in there a while." The girl only nodded. "Ya think we should go see what's up?"  
  
The girl stood silent for a moment longer, then nodded. "Okay. Let's go in." She walked off to the a door further down. "You go that way." The man nodded and disappeared around the corner. The woman came to the door and pulled. It came open with a creak. The woman stepped inside, then proceeded to sprint.  
  
The woman ran through the hallways, searching for any sign of life. After a while she shed her cloak, but the darkness still concealed her. At last, she came upon a well lit hall. The door to her left shut tight, but voices wafted out, and she smirked.  
  
"Forget to invite me to the party, will you." She raised her fist, and sent it flying into the door.  
  
The man had wandered the around the side of the palace, trying to find a way in. "Damn. No door. Ah well, I'll just have to get in another way."  
  
The man looked up. One window was lit up with light. With a fanged grin, the man proceeded to scale the wall, aimed directly at the darkened window next to the lit one.  
  
The two men leapt to their feet as the door splintered and fell apart onto two pieces. They looked out, and saw a tiny girl staring at them with disinterest. Slowly, she walked into the room.  
  
One man grinned. "Hey, she's pretty cute. What'cha doin' here, girlie?  
  
The woman stopped her ascent. " I'm looking for a dark haired girl. Do you boys know where to find her?"  
  
The other man gave her a toothy smirk. "There's lotsa dark haired girls in the harem, but I don't see what ya'd want with any of them."  
  
It was obvious these guys did not know where her companion was. Oh well, as long as she was here. . .  
  
"I'm also looking for a person with a kanji on his body."  
  
"Well why don't you come over here and we'll discuss this?"  
  
The girl stepped forward. "You're implying some. . .interrogation measures will be necessary?"  
  
The man grinned lecherously. "Now you've got the idea. I knew you were a bright girl."  
  
She walked over to him, and put her hand on his arm. . .and wrenched it around behind his back. "Now tell me, do you know where I can find a man with a kanji on his body or not?"  
  
"I. . .itai. . .itai(it hurts)!  
  
The other man stood up and tried to lunge at the girl. But she hit him in the chest, sending him flying back to smash into the wall. She had barely released the first man when a breeze went by, and the girl was gone.  
  
Both men scrambled to their feet, and one ran off to call the guards. The other relocated the girl- slung over the shoulder of a man, over by the window.  
  
The first thing you noticed about this man was the flaming orange hair. Then he smiled and you saw that he definitely had fangs. The woman lay limp over him for a moment, but them she started to squirm.  
  
"Tasuki, what on Suzaku's green earth are you doing?"  
  
"Hey, Nuriko! I just saved you from these royal pervs!!"  
  
"You moron! I didn't need to be saved! Put me down now! NOW!" Tasuki shrugged and let Nuriko fall to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ow!" Nuriko climbed quickly to her feet. The remaining man could only watch as she proceeded to rant at the Tasuki. Tasuki on the other hand, dealt with this by covering his ears and yelling.  
  
"La la la la I'M NOT LISTENING!!!"  
  
"Why you, annoying immature stupid stupid bandit who can't do any thing right and treats me like a little kid then acts like a baby and rescues me when I don't need to be rescued but as soon as I actually need help he's either sleeping, drunk on sake or nowhere to be seen and that's really annoying so would you please SHUT UP!" Nuriko ended her tirade with a forceful stamp on Tasuki's foot. Tasuki yelled in pain, and Nuriko reached over and swiped a metal fan from his pack. Then she ran for it.  
  
"Hey! Come back here with my tessen!" Tasuki then ran after her, leaving a very confused advisor in the room.  
  
As the guards came running, they saw Nuriko and Tasuki, engaged in a tug of war with the metal fan. Tasuki was shouting profanities, while Nuriko just smirked evily.  
  
Within moments, Nuriko noticed the guards ascending on them, and hoisted Tasuki over her head. She then hurled him at the guards, as if bowling. The whole crowd went down. Nuriko turned and started to run- right into another group of guards.  
  
"Eh, oops!" Nuriko giggled nervously.  
  
* * * *  
  
The door of the throne room came open, and a flame haired man landed on his tush on the hard wood floor. A woman's derisive laughter could be heard, until she too was pushed in, and landed right on top of him.  
  
"Well now, this is interesting, ne?" Tasuki flashed her his fanged grin as her eyes widened.  
  
"Get off of me you HENTAI!" Nuriko leapt up and smacked Tasuki across the face.  
  
"Hey, you were on me!" Tasuki rubbed his cheek. "Forgive me for being a guy!"  
  
Nuriko proceeded to lunge at him but the guards held her back, so she settle for a good snarl.  
  
"Nuriko? Tasuki? What are you two doing?" Both quarrelers looked up, and realized they had an audience. Their companion, and the royal family.  
  
Nuriko turned her green eyes to them in surprise. Syaoran stood straight up as the emeralds bore into him like drills. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Tasuki regained his composure first. "Eh, sorry, Priestess!." He turned to the others. " I'm Genrou, but I'm called Tasuki."  
  
Then Nuriko stood up and faced them. "And I am Sakura, but I an better known as Nuriko. We are the Suzaku Seishi!"  
  
"And I am Tomoyo, the Priestess of Suzaku." The dark haired girl finished regally.  
  
Bwahahaha! I finally got this up! Who are the Suzaku Seishi? And What are they doing in Juso? And where does Syaoran fit in all of this? Will this story ever make sense? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Tales of the Red Pheonix!' 


End file.
